


Sideline View (we're human too)

by Fireflower34



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice being soft, Alicization Arc (Sword Art Online), Alicization gave me emtions, Bercouli is tired dad, Child Soldiers, Dadcouli, Did i mention i love Renly?, Eldrie being a dramatic sh!t, Found Family, Gen, Headcanon-heavy, I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY, I mean, Integrity Knights, Integrity Knights as Family, Kinda, Long One-Shot, Major Spoilers, One-Shot, Parental Bercouli Synthesis One, WHEN I SAID ALICIZATION WOULD BREAK KIRI, War of Underworld (Sword Art Online), also perceptive dad, but when has he ever been, fight me, fizel and linel are TEN, he adopts all the beans, hecking longest thing i've ever written, if Kiri was awake Bercouli would dad him, kiri is not okay, lots of headcanons, pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands, sned hlep, then i'll come back for it as a ghost, there are SO MANY TAGS WHY DID I DO THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: In which Integrity Knights are people as wellorBercouli loves his kids and hates his life
Relationships: Bercouli Synthesis One & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Bercouli Synthesis One & Eldrie Woolsberg | Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One, Bercouli Synthesis One & Eugeo, Bercouli Synthesis One & Fanatio Synthesis Two, Bercouli Synthesis One & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Bercouli Synthesis One & Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven, Bercouli Synthesis One & Scheta Synthesis Twelve
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Sideline View (we're human too)

**Author's Note:**

> this took me SO LONG to finish  
> also its like  
> nearly 8k words  
> longer than anything i've ever written  
> It's super headcanon-y  
> But i really really like the idea of Dad Bercouli bc he already calls them his kids and hfdalsd he would just be good dad  
> and if kiri was awake Bercouli would be the exasperated parent  
> Fight me  
> also i love Renly  
> 

Bercouli Synthesis One was many things

An Integrity Knight, a commander, a formidable opponent, an invaluable ally.

A skilled and experienced fighter. Defeater of a guardian dragon. Administrator’s second-in-command (because no one could ever be allowed to reach her level)

Yes, Bercouli was all of those things. But he was also a human. An adult male. A….parent.

Of several powerful knights

Maybe it was natural. He was the oldest out of all of them, as far as their ages ranged.

Both chronologically, and biologically. 

He was their leader, mentor, decision-maker. He’d watched each and every one of them join his team and mourned every single one that fell. Watching over thirty-one teenagers and young adults under one roof for years on end, he supposed it was impossible not to get attached. 

They looked up to him, and he cared about all of them. A bunch of misfits handed divine weapons and orders who sometimes had too much time on their hands and no missions to go on and often forgot it was okay to be human. 

_His_ bunch of misfits.

( _Never_ Administrator’s. She couldn’t care less about Renly’s nightmares or the way Dakira looked at Fanatio. Even _before_ the truth of the Synthesis ritual was revealed)

\----------------------------------------------

Renly shrieked as the blade came spinning back towards him, dropping into a crouch and wrapping his hands over his head as the weapon zipped over him and embedded itself in the training room wall. Bercouli sighed and strode towards the younger knight, tugging the blade free and inspecting its edge. No damage. “Kid, you gotta _catch_ it. Your weapon’s no use if it’s lost after the first strike”

Renly stands up shakily, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he hugs his chest and mumbles a small, ashamed, _sorry.._

Bercouli sighes again. The kid had potential. He could see it the moment the blade was thrown. His aim was true, the glide was smooth, but it lacked the power and speed that could make him a truly dangerous enemy. His form was near perfect, though his movements were hesitant and shaky, and fear flashed in his eyes whenever he picked up a blade. Some kind of trauma, maybe. Most of them seemed to have some. 

The integrity knight tosses the blade up, watching Renly flinch at the movement. Yep, definitely a story behind this. 

He twirls the weapon experimentally, listening to the sharp humming noise of its edges meeting air, then suddenly whips out his arm and sends it flying to the other side of the room, making Renly yelp and stumbled back a few steps. 

Bercouli just catches the blade with two fingers before turning towards the jumpy new addition to their team and raising an eyebrow at the terror he was obviously trying to hide. Crap. His charges were never supposed to be afraid of him.

He palms the blade, sliding it back into the sheath Administrator had given them. 

Ah, right, Administrator. Well _crap_. 

He crouches down to Renly’s level, studying the suppressed trembles running throughout his form and the mess of emotions crackling in strangely bright eyes. He was trying to hold a brave face, Bercouli notes. Determination. Respect. That's good. He could work with that. 

He settles back a bit and stretches, watching Renly visibly relax when he leans away, then jolt again when Bercouli sits down on the floor with a thud, patting the ground next to him. No point in standing, if they weren’t gonna practice. 

Renly hesitates, then carefully settles himself a little distance away from the integrity knight, fidgeting with a strand of hair as Bercouli unclips the sheathe from his back. Now how to start this conversation..? He’d never been great with words.

Shifting the metal piece onto the floor had been easy enough, now he slides out one of the blades and snaps his fingers to get Renly’s attention. “Kid,” 

The knight flinches and turns a wary gaze his way. Bercouli taps the blade against the marble floor, watching Renly tense with each _ting!_ Well, best just cut to the chase, he supposed.

“You’re afraid, arentcha’ kid.” his reward is a full-body flinch, shock striking through the younger knight’s expression before something resembling desperation settles in its place, “N-no! That’s ridiculous! A knight afraid of his weapon? H-how could you suggest such a thing?” His voice pitches up at the end and a blush darkens his cheeks as he looks away and closes his eyes, hearing the lie in his words and clearly expecting harsh words to follow. But then again, he doesn’t know Bercouli very well. 

It’s only been a day, the other knight muses, the kid thinks there’s something wrong with him. Just like Scheta. 

He should fix that. 

The sigh that escapes his lips is far too loud in the silence that’d fallen, and Renly clearly thinks it’s the beginning of a scolding. 

“I swear you kids-” he breaks off before the teen has a chance to look anymore ashamed, and resists the urge to sigh again, “You’re not broken”

“Wh-” that certainly threw him for a loop, Bercouli observes (it always does). Trimmed green hair whips around his face when Renly turns to stare at him in such complete and utter shock Bercouli wants to either laugh or sigh again. These kids, they were going to kill his respiratory system. 

“I said,” He tilts his head at the knight and keeps his tone matter-a-fact, “you’re not broken.”

“I didn’t-”

“But you thought it.”

Renly bits his lip and looks away as Bercouli shakes his head, reaching out and gripping the teen’s chin with two fingers before turning his head to meet his eyes. He had to get this message across or- “Look at me Renly,” 

Bercouli waits until he complies before fixing the knight with the most serious stare he could manage. “You. Are. Not. Broken. I ain’t got the faintest clue why you’re scared of your blades-” a half-truth, “-but it doesn’t matter. Fear? That’s normal. That’s human. _You’re_ human. And if that makes us broken- yes I said _us_ -'' He's gotta introduce him to Scheta, “-then we’re all broken. Fear can be worked on. Alright? You got talent kiddo.” He watches Renly’s eyes widen, and smirks just a bit, “I have no doubt in my mind you can become a great Integrity Knight. Keep that determination y’hear? It can take you pretty darn far.” He releases his grip on Renly’s chin and nearly grins at the look on his face, ignoring the little pang in the back of his mind reminding him that it’s probably the first time someone’s told him this. Well now Bercouli’s going to make sure he hears it every session. 

Ruffling his hair and standing up with a yawn, the older integrity knight sheathes the blade again and slings the metal piece over one shoulder as Renly scrambles to his feet as well, shock still painted all over his face, Bercouli _does_ grin this time. “Go on kid, find your new teammates. I’ll clean up here.” Renly blinks at him, bowing low before whispering a thank you and disappearing through the doorway.

So when Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven stumbles back one day from Administrator’s chamber trembling, and stammers through a panic attack that he might be _discharged_ , Bercouli sees red and leaves the kid in Deusolbert’s care when he leaves to confront Her Eminence about the bright-eyed boy who wielded his winged blades with a pride that wasn’t there years ago.

Needless to say, Renly stayed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

If Bercouli was to pick a favorite, chances are, it’d be Alice. 

The girl had started training with massive amounts of defiance, which she held onto until the very last. He could certainly respect that kind of determination (especially when he had his own doubts about the Church), and her skill was quite remarkable.

So when she fell under his care, he gladly took her in.

The girl was fierce, and quick, and resourceful. Her willpower was quite strong, as were her incarnate blades. In a way, she reminded him of himself, in his first few days of being an Integrity Knight. That’s probably why he grew so attached. 

Alice was distant at first. Detached from him and the others. But Bercouli had always loved a challenge. And little by little, she warmed up to them too. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Fizeelllllllllllll! Give it baaaaaaaack!”

The girl giggled as she vaulted over a table, clutching the book to her chest, “Come get it Linel!”

The second half of the duo leaped over the table in pursuit of her sister, who was laughing as she darted out of the way. She shrieked when Linel’s thrown (non-poisonous) dagger nearly scraped her arm, before turning around and calling, “Missed me!”

Linel made a noise in frustration before slowing down, a grin spreading across her face as Fizel ran on, “Linel wh-” She promptly slammed into something hard and tumbled backward, the book flying into the air and caught by the other sibling as Fizel sat up and rubbed her head “Geez, what even-” 

She stopped, looking at the golden armor in front of her, then slowly lifting her head to meet a pair of confused blue eyes. “Oh. Alice. Do you _really_ need to wear armor in the library?” The integrity knight raised an eyebrow, responding with, “It’s only the bare minimum, And do you _really_ need to play tag in the library?” Linel giggled and Fizel made a face at her, “Okay fair point. But Linel keeps reeeeading and I’m borrrrred.” The last part was said in a whine as Fizel flopped back down and rolled back and forth, Linel crossing her arms and hugging the book to her chest, 

“Well not my fault you don't like reading. Or that Deusolbert kicked you out for being annoying, “

“Whaaa but the other option was Renly and he’s too boring to tease out of battle.”

“Maybe you should go to Bercouli then”

“Like heck I will!”

Alice clears her throat, amusement ringing in her tone as she strides over to the shelves, “If you’re bored, and the only other option for your entertainment would be bothering Uncle, then perhaps I should read to you.”

Fizel blinks at her in surprise, “You?”

Alice selects a book, and replies dryly, “I _can_ read”

Linel yanks Fizel to her feet (with a squeak of annoyance) and stares at her pointedly, “Sure, as long as Fizel doesn’t get us in trouble again.”

Fizel groans something about ‘it’s too fun though…’ and Alice’s mouth twists into an amused smile, “Well then,” she settles onto a pile of cushions and the sisters hurry after her, “Let’s get started”

If Bercouli opened the door a few hours later and found the three of them asleep together, well, that’s not anyone’s business.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eldrie came into the picture, well, Bercouli’s first reaction was pride. Because his kid was getting an _apprentice_. And he fully intended to embarrassing-parent Alice until she showered him in her razor-sharp flower petals. 

Of course, then came the worry, because every single one of his kids (and Eldrie was not exempt from that) had issues they arrived with and he fully expected this new one to have them too. Alice was capable, he knew, but she was also rather hard to read and most of her expressions were neutral. It would be easy for her apprentice to get the wrong impression. Of course, if they did, Bercouli would be there to correct them.

But turns out that was unneeded

Eldrie, when he arrived, was a rather nice change in dynamic.

Not many of the knights were particularly _emotionless_ , per se. Well, Scheta was a whole other matter, but they all showed emotions to some extent. However, most of the _life_ of the group came from Linel and Frizel, and occasionally Deusolbert or Bercouli himself. Renly was much more open now, but still rather quiet. And Scheta was an enigma. 

_Eldrie_ though

He was lively from the moment he joined. The type of over-confidence and flamboyant jokes that absolutely _delighted_ Frizel, and the dry humor that Deusolbert and Bercouli had come to adapt as a way of life. He balanced nicely with Alice’s stoic nature and took no offense from her lack of reaction. Actually, he seemed to admire her quite a bit. And well, though Bercouli wasn’t one for relationships (Fanatio had been a rather awkward situation) he had a suspicion that his admiration just miiiiiiight be growing into something else.

That (and overprotectiveness) aside, Eldrie was cheerful, boisterous, and _alive_ in a way the other knights were not. And it was infectious. 

His skill with a whip was rather incredible for a newcomer. Bercouli recognized pieces of Alice’s technique in his fighting style, and even a hint of his own. Eldrie was perceptive and clever. Rather hard to sneak up on (as Fizel quickly learned) and he struck like the snake of his divine weapon. He had a flair for dramatics, often resulting in a roll of Alice’s eyes and (a rare) hint of a smile twitching on her face. Both of them grew tremendously, and if there was one thing Bercouli loved, it was watching his kids grow.

Of course, Eldrie was a problem in his own right. Just as all of his kids were to some extent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“What do you _mean_ you lost it?!”

Eldrie winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a sheepish smile spreading across his face, “Ah, well, you see, dear commander, I still had it when I assisted Lady Alice with her dragon, and when I was reading in the library, and-” Bercouli rubbed the space in between his eyes, “when did you last see it Eldrie?”

The knight laughed nervously, “I suppose, I was taking out the laundry. But!” He held up one hand to apparently stop Bercouli from talking (not that he was going to) “Don’t fret Commander, I clipped my whip- oh that rhymes. Kinda- to the hook by the door and put the basket by it’s usual spot. Then little Linel asked me to help her reach something because her dear sister wouldn’t give her a boost. And me, being the gentleman I am-” Bercouli blinked, then resisted the urge to slam his head onto the desk, “ _Damnit Fizel”_

Eldrie paused, “pardon me but what does our young Fizel have to do with this? I mean, she certainly could’ve taken pity on poor Linel and helped her up to the cookie jar but-” 

Cookie- Bercouli drops his head into his hands and mutters a string of words that would earned even _him_ a mouth-washing by Administrator, “I swear those kids-” He rubs his eyes, “Fizel took your whip while Linel had you distracted. She probably hid it but where is the qu-” The integrity knight freezes as a realization dawns on him, making him seriously consider screaming his frustration out right this moment, “She did _not_ . Stacia please no Administrator is going to-” He trails off, not quite sure _what_ she’d do but it would definitely not be good.

Eldrie blinks at him, confusion written all over his face (in cursive with loopy letters because this was _Eldrie_ )

(Bercouli had no idea how he pulled it off)

He heaved a sigh, “Fizel most likely hid your whip in the laundry basket.” By now it would’ve been taken to the town to be washed, which meant they had to sneak out and intercept it without anyone noticing (because Administrator would certainly not be happy if two of her knights went out without permission). 

He slams a hand down onto his desk and pushes himself out of the chair, “well, we have a basket to raid. Come on Eldrie you’re dealing with this with me”

~~~

Bercouli really did not like being in town like this.

Their armor was off, so as to blend in. They had Alice and Deusolbert covering for them as Scheta and Renly couldn’t lie to save their lives (as they’d found out the hard way, but that’s a different story).

So here they were. Hiding behind a building, trying to track the maid that collected the laundry every week or so. 

It was far harder without a dragon

Eldrie peeked past the side of the building, “Ah, commander? Do you know what the maid looks like?”

...He didn’t

Well crap

It wasn’t like they could tell Administrator they lost a Divine Weapon though, that would surely get Eldrie discharged and there was no way in _heck_ Bercouli was losing one of his kids. 

“...I assume the same as other maids.”

“So you don’t know then”

“Shhh”

Eldrie grins at him “Well then how do we proceed from here? Oh fearless commander?”

Bercouli really wished he’d come with Alice instead.

~~~

“What in the _world_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Eldrie paused, “why retrieving my weapon, of course.”

Bercouli pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath, “Kid, we can’t walk up and ask her, she’s going to recognize us. _Nor_ can we jump from the rooftops and swipe the basket. People will see”

Eldrie shrugged, “I can distract them while you escape with the basket?”

The older knight shook his head, “Eldrie, even if that plan worked, we can’t steal the entire basket,” 

Eldrie shrugged again, “I still maintain that it could work.”

Bercouli sighed in exasperation, eyeing the surrounding area for ideas. They couldn’t be gone too long or Administrator would surely notice

His eyes landed on a set of keys clipped to the maid’s sash, and the beginnings of a plan started to form in his mind. It was risky, and admittingly not one of his best ideas, but it’d have to work

“Hey kiddo”

Eldrie raised an eyebrow at him, “hm?”

“How good are you at pickpocketing?”

The knight blinked, then a mischievous smile crept across his face, “The best I know, if I do say so myself.”

Bercouli made a mental note to check his pockets later.

~~~

“It worked oh my Stacia-”

“Fine, yes, I know the plan was terrible but you have your weapon and we’re not going to face Administrator’s hell so-”

Eldrie cut him off with a crack of his whip, spinning in a circle and laughing delightedly, “Oh I should get this lost more often. That was quite fun, wouldn’t you agree, Commander?”

Bercouli grit his teeth, vowing to have a _talk_ with Frizel later about her tricks. “It would be significantly less fun if we had been caught. C’mon kid let’s-” He was interrupted ( _again_ ) by a blast of music at a nearby market stall. 

The commander just winced in annoyance and started walking faster, but slowed down in confusion when Eldrie stopped. “Kid? Hey we gotta go now.” 

He walks up to the knight, who was staring at something in the stall. Confused and mildly concerned, Bercouli follows his gaze.

The owner was apparently selling tickets for the next Four Empires Unity Tournament, and was speaking enthusiastically to a small family about last year's fights.

“...and in a flash of silver, victory was his! Shocked the entire crowd he did. With those incredible sword skills. It’s no surprise he won first place. That boy, Eldrie Woolsberg!”

Bercouli blinked, “Wha-” he cut off as Eldrie spasmed behind him, stumbling to his knees and clutching at his head, Bercouli dropped to a crouch besides him. “Eldrie! Hey kiddo, what’s going on?” The knight didn’t respond, instead muttering, “El..drie...Wools...berg...I-I know t-that n-” He doubled over in pain, and Bercouli grabbed at his shoulders, freezing when he saw the outline of a purple triangle glowing softly on his forehead.

_What the h-_ a pained gasp from Eldrie shook that thought out of his head, 

“Hey! Eldrie! Stay with me here!” He grit his teeth, _he just collapsed...What triggered this? Was it the name- of course it was the name. But how? And who even is that?_ He had his suspicions about the Axiom Church, and while this was a very solid piece of evidence, his kid came first. 

Mind racing, Bercouli gripps Eldrie tighter, eternally thankful they were out of sight, “Listen to me kid, you are Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One. Alice Synthesis Thirty’s apprentice and an Integrity Knight under the command of Administrator.” Everything he’d ever doubted. But the purpled glow was retracting and Eldrie’s form had stilled so he kept talking. “You were summoned from the heavens by Administrator, and you serve under me, Bercouli Synthesis One, her second in command. You protect the people with our team and go on whatever mission Her Eminence orders you on. You enforce the Taboo Index, our divine set of laws, and have a divine weapon given to you by Administrator herself.” The knight stops, inspecting Eldrie. The purple had completely disappeared, leaving no trace it was ever there. But the glimpse had been more than enough to confirm Bercouli’s suspicions. 

For now though, “Hey, Eldrie, kiddo, you with me?” 

The younger knight blinks, and shakes his head once before looking up in confusion, “Y-yeah. What just...happened?” Bercouli makes a face, “beats me. C’mon kid, we gotta get back to the Cathedral.”

Eldrie nods, standing with little difficulty, Bercouli notes. Apparently whatever effects that fit had wore off. The commander shook his head. There was definitely something weird going on here.

\-----------------------------

Bercouli kept that incident in the back of his mind and carried out his duties like usual. Fizel had apologized for taking Eldrie’s whip (though he doubts her sincerity) and Administrator hadn’t noticed they were gone. Eldrie seemed to have forgotten all about what happened. If he’d even remembered in the first place. But Bercouli couldn’t let it go so easily.

He thought about it sometimes, but mostly just kept an eye out for clues as he went about his daily routine. Nothing seemed amiss. But the commander wasn’t about to just set it aside. 

It was quiet for months, then Alice was called on a mission. Though the details were kept secret, and the knights knew better than to ask (though that order by itself was suspicious)

Alice brought back two prisoners. Two boys. Bercouli didn’t think much of it. Until the entire cathedral was put on lockdown and any available Integrity Knights were called to guard a certain floor. 

They’d escaped.

That was the fascinating part.

Anyone who was arrested by the Axiom Church would sit quietly and take their punishment, because the Axiom Church was _always_ right. But these two, they tried and _succeeded_ in escaping. 

Bercouli was placed on the floor above Alice. Above Fanatio. Linel and Fizel were supposed to stay inside, but he’d bet a duel with Administrator that they snuck out anyway.

He wasn’t too worried about Alice. And Fanatio could handle herself. With the Four Whirling Blades, they were a formidable foe.

No, Bercouli was interested in the two boys. Two boys who may have seen past the church’s lies. Two boys that dared defy the law. Quite fascinating in a world ruled with an iron fist.

Though he only got to meet one

\------------------------------------------------------

The entire room was covered in ice. And Bercouli thought it was strangely beautiful.

His body was numb. Any feeling had been drained out of it a while ago. And he could feel his life slipping, seeping into the glistening blue that crawled up both their bodies. 

The boy, Eugeo, was leaning over the knight, shivering hands gripping his sword as the roses bloomed one after another. The commander didn’t move. Made no attempt to. He knew when he was beat. And this was a defeat he would take. This boy, who couldn’t be much older than his little Alice, had climbed the Central Cathedral to take apart the dictating system their world ran on. To defeat Administrator.

If he could’ve, Bercouli would’ve grinned. Who would’ve thought, that two teenage boys would destroy and save this world in one fell swoop. 

He thought back to his team. Fanatio was alive. Alice was likely still fighting. Deusolbert. He better have lived. Fizel and Linel, did the two of them fight? Renly and Scheta weren’t here. So they were okay. And if Fanatio was alive so were Dakira, Jies, Giro, and Hobren. He exhaled through his nose. His kids would be alright. 

Eugeo would live on. He and the other. They would collapse this system. Stop any more Integrity Knights from being made. If that was the cause, then Bercouli would gladly be struck down. 

Eugeo kept his eyes fixed in front of him, a hard determination remaining even as both of them shuddered from the cold, and Bercouli decided that he liked him. He had fire, even as he wielded ice. And well

One more kid wasn’t all that many anyway

~~~

But of course, nothing was ever simple in Bercouli’s life

Stupid stupid Chudelkin.

Bercouli had never liked him

But he knew him

Knew his magic, knew his skills, knew his goal.

And how to counter it

So when the little clown casted his signature deep-freeze, Bercouli didn’t die.

Willpower could take you very far in this world

He hoped Eugeo knew that

~~~

Someone...was calling him

Hugging him

Alice?

He gathers every last bit of strength in his consciousness and forces his eyes open. Stone now. Damn that little-

“Uncle!”

Ah, there was his little girl. Was she...wearing an eye patch?

And...one more. Another boy. Dressed in black. Eugeo’s partner for sure.

His vision wasn’t very clear. Being turned to stone tended to do that. But this boy...there was something else about him.

Interesting.

Ah well, best guide his kid as well as he could stuck in ice and turned to stone.

He’d live, because he refused to let himself die.

There were counterspells for Deep Freeze anyway. He’s sure Fanatio or Deusolbert could conjure one up.

Eugeo though...he was taken. To Administrator. At the top of the cathedral. They needed to hurry, if they didn’t want to fight him. 

Heh, Alice didn’t need to worry. He wasn’t dying yet.

Them on the other hand.

They better live to see him in the flesh.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bercouli was right

Fanatio and Deusolbert _did_ manage a counter for Deep Freeze

It was rather nice to be not-stone

(He made a mental note to never take his body for granted again)

Now, to make sure his kids were okay.

Renly and Scheta had been ordered on missions, but as Bercouli had suspected, Fizel and Linel had gotten themselves caught up in the fighting. 

The other boy outsmarted them huh?

Impressive, they were rather intelligent for ten-year-olds

The Four Whirling Blades were fine. Cold, but fine. He had them search for Deusolbert and any other knights that were still around. Fizel and Linel were bandaged (Fizel was still pouting about their defeat) and Fanatio went to contact Renly and Scheta.

Eldrie. He’s not sure where Eldrie was. But his worries were dispelled when the knight stepped through the doorway to the main hall, heading straight for Bercouli, every trace of mirth wiped off his face

\---------------------------------------------

“It happened again?”

Eldrie nodded, running a hand through his (mildly wet) hair, “I didn’t remember the first time, but then it happened again and after I recovered it came back to me.” 

He sends a pleading look at the commander, “just what _is_ it?”

Bercouli grits his teeth. Eugeo hadn’t told him everything, but he knew enough to make educated guesses. Now the matter of telling everyone. Right now was _not_ the time. They were spread too thin trying to find comrades and secure those who couldn’t fight. Dropping a bomb like that would send everything into chaos. 

Bercouli shook his head. Afterwards. When the fate of this world wasn’t decided by a battle raging dozens of floors above their heads. “I have a guess, but I’d have to tell you later. Sorry kid, but right now really isn’t the best time.”

Eldrie looks like he wants to argue, but catches himself and bows, “of course, commander.” 

Bercouli nods. “Go keep Fizel and Linel out of trouble. See if you can get them to clear any rubble you find.”

Eldrie salutes and strides past him calling for the sisters.

Bercouli smirks at their groans when Eldrie gives them the job, then thinks about the fit.

A purple triangular prism

A _glowing_ one.

Like the outline he saw that day. Seems like it was triggered by a name that sounded suspiciously like Eldrie’s. The knight didn’t hear much of what was said this time, but enough to know it struck a chord with him somewhere deep inside his mind.

Intriguing.

\-------------------------------------------

The battle seems to end with one single decisive blow that sent a tremble through the entire cathedral. Which was then followed a few moments later by a strange buzz in the air that quickly disappeared. Bercouli had no idea what that could’ve caused it, but his life was strange enough already.

Fights had casualties

But the commander did _not_ expect Alice to stumble out of the elevator in bloodstained armor and a boy on her back.

The one in black

Eugeo was gone huh?

Bercouli closes his eyes, mourning a young light snuffed out too soon. Another kid lost to death’s icy grip (though that wording was rather ironic). That was life for you, he supposed.

He opens his eyes and reaches out to help his kid with the other boy. His name is Kirito, Alice tells him

Kirito and Eugeo

Did they do it?

Alice’s eyes shine with pride and tears and grief but she answers yes

Yes

Administrator’s dead

Bercouli heaves a deep, relieved sigh, then files that with _Things to Deal With Later_ before lifting Kirito off Alice’s back and onto his. 

He can feel the kid’s heartbeat, maddeningly slow, and the small puffs of breaths tickling his neck.

Alive, but not quite.

And the other isn’t alive at all.

Such was the fate of heroes

Alice stumbles and Bercouli catches her with one arm, thanking Stacia- or whoever was the higher power here, that there was no one left in the room but the two of them. He did _not_ feel up to questions right now.

Alice and Kirito needed treatment, and Bercouli needed to talk to his team.

\-------------------------------------

“Administrator is _what?!”_

Bercouli sighs, dreading the next few minutes, “Dead. You heard me”

Eldrie sputters indignantly while Fanatio’s hands fly to her mouth. She’s not wearing her helmet, Bercouli notes. That’s a nice change.

Deusolberts just raises an eyebrow, “So they pulled it off”

The commander nods, “You knew?”

A shrug, “I was told”

He nods again, “it’s the truth.” Bercouli turns to the rest of them. Renly and Scheta were heading over as soon as they could. Fizel and Linel would be told later. But for now, the elder knights needed to know. Particularly Fanatio and Eldrie, 

“Administrator is dead. But the ones that killed her were not traitors to the church. Us Integrity Knights were lied to. We were not summoned from the heavens. But rather taken from our homes and turned into soldiers, with our previous memories wiped.” He shoots a glance at Eldrie, “my guess is that whenever someone reveals part of our lives, whatever in our heads Administrator used to block our memories starts to be pulled out. This already happened twice with Eldrie.” 

The younger knight recoils, “ _That’s_ what it was? Impossible! The Axiom Church is everything! The two that killed Administrator need to be punished for their crimes!”

Bercouli sighs, “not possible. One’s dead. The other seems to be in a coma.” all three of them seem startled by this, Fanatio’s eyes well with unshed tears as she asks, “Which one died?”

Bercouli fixes her with a solemn gaze, “Eugeo. Blue cloak, ice sword. He died in battle. Kirito, black cloak and sword, is unresponsive. “ He raises an eyebrow when the knight almost sighs in relief, but doesn’t ask. 

Deusolberts shakes his head, “And Alice?”

“Recovering. Fanatio I’ll have you see her later.” She’ll need a new eye, and Bercouli had never been too good with the sacred arts.

Eldrie grits his teeth but doesn’t say anything when Bercouli glares at him. Now was _not_ the time. Whether they believed him or not, there were more important things to worry about. 

“Another thing. The Dark Territory is rising.” a few gasps, “There are too few of us knights and our system is in shambles,” he eyes Eldrie, daring him to say something, “The Dark Territory is powerful. Far too powerful for us alone. If we’re to survive, then well” He crosses his arms, repeating what Alice had told him right before she passed out, “We need to build an army. “

\-----------------------------------------------------

There are a few protests of course, but Bercouli is still their commander

He sends Fanatio to Alice, and Deusolberts, Eldrie, and the Four Whirling Blades to start spreading the word. Renly and Scheta arrive together, and Bercouli fills them in on what happened. They were shocked of course, but thankfully they believed him. 

He directs them to the armory. There was a ridiculous amount of weaponry in that room, and if they were going to distribute it, everything needed to be in working condition.

Fizel and Linel….he’ll leave them in the care of the monks and nuns. 

If both Chudelkin and Administrator were dead. That left a lot to be taken care of. And by _him_.

Oh crap he was in charge now wasn’t he.

Well _frick_

~~~

He spends the rest of the day in Administrator’s chambers, sorting through the mountain of information she’d left behind. Notes on Sacred Arts he’d never heard of, and spells no one had ever used before.

Notes on ressurrestions, and healing, and the Synthesis Ritual

On a child named Cardinal (her _malfunctioning experiment_ she called her)

These papers held _power_

The kind of power Bercouli never wanted to exist

He sorts through them, little by little, horror growing with every page, and barely notices when Fanatio walks in

\--------------------------------

“Commander Bercouli?”

The knight jumps at the voice, head snapping up from the picture-perfect handwriting he was inspecting (because everything Administrator did _had_ to be perfect-) “Yeah?”

Fanatio bows a little stiffly, “Alice had been healed, commander.”

Bercouli sighs in relief and turns back to the papers with a nod, “Good. And you?”

He hears the clink of metal when Fanatio jolts in surprise, “M-me?”

The knight doesn’t look up, “yeah. You’re not hurt are you?”

“N-no I’m quite alright.” Bercouli hums in acknowledgement, switching to another paper and biting out a curse

“Commander?”

He waves a hand absently in dismissal, but Fanatio walks closer anyway. Peering over his shoulder at the neat printing clenched in his hand. “Experiments...Sacred Arts...Spellwriting...Resurrection?!” 

Bercouli can’t see her face, but he imagined a look similar to his own when they were discovered, “Yep. It seems _Her Eminence_ was even more corrupt than we suspected.”

Fanatio sucks in a breath, “And Fizel and Linel were...part of this?” Bercouli nods. He’d suspected the reason behind their poison daggers was so they didn’t always have to kill to incapacitate, even if they never told him outright. 

He sighs, setting down the papers on Administrator's crystal (at least it _looked_ like crystal. But it could be diamond for all he knew) desk and sitting back in his chair, rubbing his temples to alleviate the headache he could feel coming on. “Dammit they’re just _kids._ They’re _ten_ and Administrator fricking- Stacia help me” he pauses, “If Stacia even exists.” he adds. Bercouli glances at Fanatio, who seems torn between amusement and horror, and sighs, “This is a mess, isn’t it.” 

Her laugh edges on a sob, “yeah, It certainly is.”

\----------------------------------------------------

He ends up estrusting most of the papers to Fanatio, though the worst of it is carefully locked away in his chambers.

Alice stayed for a few days, recovering and helping clean up the cathedral, but soon she approaches him and asks to leave with Kirito for Rulid, the town she’d apparently grown up in.

Bercouli had been wondering how long it’d be until she’d ask to leave. More than once the younger trainees had been caught gossiping about two ‘traitors’ that murdered Administrator. Alice’s involvement was a carefully kept secret, but listening to that kind of talk all day was bound to grate on her. So Bercouli sends her off with a grin, glad his kid had found her home.

The war efforts continued without her, Bercouli spearheading the project. 

They started with nobles. Those who were already skilled with a sword were placed in charge of a training regiment. Every few regiments overseen by an Integrity Knight. 

After nobles, they opened lessons for any civilian (of appropriate age of course) that was willing to learn, placing Scheta in charge of equipment distribution.

There were plenty of weapons, most of them in good condition. Though Fanatio had to spend a few days creating suits of armor for the masses. Bercouli took some time to go over their divine weapons as well, and replaced a few sets of damaged armor for his team.

Other than that, a group was sent every day to help renovate the Central Cathedral, clearing debris and evaluating damage. Bercouli spent a lot of his time searching for information on the Dark Territory, whether in the library or Administrator’s notes. And what he found was...worrying.

It continued this way for a long time. Training and planning and patrolling and managing the civilians. There was nothing left to do but prepare and wait.

It was six months before Renly burst in from the increasingly frequent patrols and stammered an attack report. 

Goblins

So it was starting then

Their forces had grown, and were skilled enough, though there was only Deusolbert, Fanatio, Scheta, Renly, Eldrie, and himself to lead the army. Only six knights.

They needed Alice.

As much as he hated to call on her again, his kid was a force to be reckoned with and easily the edge they’d need against the Dark Territory

But he wasn’t surprised when Eldrie failed to bring her back

Alice was a fighter through and through. She would come in her own time.

So Bercouli pushed on.

\----------------------------------

“Commander!” the door opened with a slam as Dakira burst in, “Ogres are attacking Zakkaria!”

Bercouli bit out a curse, leaping up from his chair, “That's the third raid this week” He whips around to face the knight, “Did you pass anyone on your way here?” Dakira shakes her head and Bercouli grits his teeth in frustration. 

Eldrie, Fanatio, and Deusolbert were too far south of Sentoria, Renly’s patrol route would’ve taken him past that area hours ago. Scheta should be approaching it right about now. Dakira would’ve been east of the Cathedral by now, so her route was open too...

“Alright.” He grabs his sword from the side of his desk, “I’ll help Scheta. You go find Jeis to take your patrol for today. Join Fanatio’s group.” He doesn’t wait for an answer before darting out the door, whistling for Themesia. A flap of wings signaling her arrival at the balcony. 

He swung himself onto her back and snapped the reins, “To Zakkaria, as fast as you can go!” And with a roar they were soaring across the skies. 

He’d always liked flying.

~~

It wasn’t too long until they reached Zakkaria. The smoke and screams made it easy to find.

Bercouli brings the dragon to a low hover and scans the ground, spotting a flash of Scheta’s armor, but there were far too many for her alone. He pats Themesia, “Stay around until we’re finished,” then jumps off the dragon’s back, landing neatly in a crouch before immediately taking off running.

A few civilians gape at him, but he ignores them, seeing Scheta’s silver armor up ahead and unsheathing his sword. “Hey kid!” He slices off an ogre’s head, “How you holding up?” 

Scheta barely spares him a glance, replying in a monotone, “I have yet to fall.”

Bercouli makes his way to her side, “That’s good.” he stabs a monster in the chest, “you should go evacuate the rest of the people, I can drive them off from here,”

Scheta nods and takes off, sheathing her sword as Bercouli cuts down another ogre. Just how many did they bring this time?

The knight ducks under an axe and drives his sword into flesh, yanking it out and freezing a slash midair before vaulting over one's head and stabbing his spine. _Whirl, dodge, slash, jump, charge._ Blood sprays across his armor as another monster falls with a screech. 

There’s less of them now, Bercouli realizes, leaning back to dodge a knife. They’re running out of soldiers. If he could just scare the rest of them off…

He jumps over a swing from a greatsword (how the _heck_ was it so big?!) and pushes off from the handle, setting one hand on the ogre’s head and vaulting onto a roof to do a quick headcount.

Around...fourteen left.

He smirks, wiping a bit of blood from his cheek

He could handle fourteen

~~~

Bercouli sighs, sheathing his sword as he walked. The town was eerily quiet now, without any sounds of battle. 

He shakes some blood off his hand, wincing from a cut on his arm. He _probably_ should’ve grabbed some more armor before jumping in. Oh well.

Scheta should’ve gotten everyone out by now. Was she hurt? She didn’t move like she was. But that kid had always been hard to read. 

Well, he’d never find her from the ground

The commander lifts two fingers to his mouth and lets out an ear-splitting whistle, waiting for the blast of air that’d signal Themesia’s arrival. It was only a few moments before said blast of air hit him in the face, sending blue strands of hair streaming out behind him. 

His dragon rumbles a greeting, and Bercouli pets her snout before climbing onto her back, tugging the reins to send them airborne. “Stay at a steady glide. We need to find Scheta” Temesia _rawr_ s in agreement and spirals into the sky, staying low enough for Bercouli to see the town.

He hisses a curse after the first glance. The ogres had damaged a lot of the buildings, and, judging from the blackened debris, also set a fire loose. The repairs would take valuable resources and time. Things he _prayed_ they could still spare.

But right now, he had to find Scheta.

Themesia glided over the town as Bercouli leaned over her side, trying to find the younger knight and civilians. But most of what he saw was just smoke and stone and-

He blinks, a flash of light?

It flashes again, from the same spot, and Bercouli grins. 

Now _that’s_ his kid.

He tugs on Themesia’s reigns, bringing her down a little ways away from the source of the light, hearing a chorus of gasps and a couple screams as the civilians scramble to get away from the dragon, leaving Scheta standing in front. She sheathes her sword, which must’ve been what she used to signal them, and nods at him in acknowledgment.

Bercouli grins at her, then turns to the civilians. “Alright are any of you seriously hurt?”

A few were sporting small cuts or bruises, but nothing major. Thank goodness. He pulls Scheta aside, “alright. I’ll send Giro or Hobren to help you once I get back to Sentoria. Repairs should take a few days or hours to organize, depending on the state of the people right now.” the younger knight nods, and Bercouli gives her a once-over, “You’re not hurt, are you kid?” 

Scheta shakes her head, “I am unharmed.” she glances behind him, “though the same cannot be said for Zakkaria.”

Bercouli sighs, “yeah, hopefully we can get this place patched up before the invasion.” he pats her on the back, “good work kid.”

Scheta looks up at him in mild surprise and with perhaps a little bit of a grin on her face

\-----------------------------------

It’s when he hears about the attack on Rulid that he knows it’s about to start

Alice’ll head for Eldrie’s camp first, most likely, so Bercouli calls all their troops to meet up there.

Fanatio’s report on the gate only makes him more certain it’ll break tomorrow

Bercouli’s not surprised that his kid brought Kirito along

He’s also not surprised that Eldrie made a fuss over it

He stops it before swords can be drawn

This kid _had_ always fascinated him

Oh? Alice was rather protective today

He wasn’t going to hurt him

At least, this shouldn’t, if Bercouli was right

He tosses an incarnate dagger at him, one that would just graze his cheek and hit Alice’s armor

But not even halfway there, it’s shattered

Not stopped or deflected,

_Shattered_

By Kirito

It seems he _was_ right then

There’s a lot more to this kid than meets the eye.

The hope that shines in Alice’s eyes makes Bercouli pray he didn’t mislead her

~~~

Bercouli was an experienced warrior, he’s fought for three hundred years, used incarnate abilities more times than he can count, crossed metal swords and incarnate swords with knights from all over. He knows more than most

And that single moment when their invisible blades met told him quite a bit about Kirito

He was somewhere around seventeen years old, that was evident in his appearance. His will was incredibly, indescribably strong, enough so to form an incarnate sword for the first time without any guidance at all, and shatter a dagger made by the first Integrity Knight ever created.

In that single strike, Bercouli could _feel_ his strength. The desperation to protect Alice in any way he could. A cry that reverberated through his entire soul and told him to _move move move don't let anyone else get hurt-_

That single desperate wish had been enough to solidify a weapon

As impressive as it was, there were things about it that worried the knight

The kid. His strike. Technique.

All far too experienced for someone his age

His sword was angled to defend their vitals, hovered and guarded until he was sure the threat had faded, even though the hum of his incarnate power remained.

He’s fought for his life before

Over and over and over

Fought for his own and for others and lived on as they died and refused give in a single inch

Yet the taboo index forbade death matches, so where could he have…?

Unimportant 

What Bercouli _did_ know is that _no_ kid should’ve gone through what he has.

His sword glowed and pulsed with a simple burning desire to _protect_

It was wreathed in desperation and anger and a pain that stemmed from something broken deep inside him, intertwined with grief and self-loathing and his _utter exhaustion_ of people getting hurt. Grasping at every last shred of willpower to mold his very essence into the only sword he could wield anymore because something small and genuine whispered that he would finally shatter if he failed.

This was what Bercouli saw in a _seventeen year old boy_

Dammit Kirito

He was a child with too much and not enough power and a soul that's been broken by the worlds he’s fought

Bercouli sighs

Well, it seems he’s got one more kid

(and _hell_ if anyone tried to stop him)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
